The Vampire Queen
by XXX.Vampire legend.XXX
Summary: This is an alternative story that continues on from spirit bound, instead of staying at the academy, Rose chooses to leave and because of that turns into a Strigoi. She becomes queen because of her ability's from being shadow kissed, and because the Strigoi are getting stronger all of court has to seek refuge with Rose and her people. For Natasha haters only :)
1. Prologue

The Vampire Queen

 **This is all fiction, I apologize for any spelling or grammer mistakes in the story, I suck at english ;) I don't own any of the characters thats the brillant authors work.**

 **This charpter is taken out of a part in Spirit bound but the bottom has my peice into it.**

 **Enjoy...**

Prologue:

I DIDN'T NEED THE BOND to find Lissa. The crowd tipped me off to where she-and Dimitri-were.

My first thought was that some kind of stoning or medieval mobbing was going on. Then I realized that the people standing around were simply watching something. I pushed through them, heedless of the dirty looks I got, until I stood in the front row of the onlookers. What I found brought me to a halt.

Lissa and Dimitri sat side by side on a bench while three Moroi and-yikes-Hans sat opposite them. Guardians stood scattered around them, tense and ready to jump in if things went bad, apparently. Before I even heard a word, I knew exactly what was going on. This was an interrogation, an investigation to determine what Dimitri was exactly.

Under most circumstances, this would be a weird place for a formal investigation. It was, ironically, one of the courtyards Eddie and I had worked on, the one that stood in the shadow of the statue of the young queen. The Court's church stood nearby. This grassy area wasn't exactly holy ground, but it was close enough to the church that people could run to it in an emergency. Crucifixes didn't hurt Strigoi, but they couldn't cross over into a church, mosque, or any other sacred place. Between that and the morning sun, this was probably as safe a location and time as officials could muster up to question Dimitri.

I recognized one of the Moroi questioners, Reece Tarus. He was related to Adrian on his mom's side but had also spoken in favor of the age decree. So I took an instant dislike to him, particularly considering the haughty tone he used toward Dimitri.

"Do you find the sun blinding?" asked Reece. He had a clipboard in front of him and appeared to be going down a checklist.

"No," said Dimitri, voice smooth and controlled. His attention was totally on his questioners. He had no clue I was there, and I kind of liked it that way. I wanted to just gaze at him for a moment and admire his features.

"What if you stare into the sun?"

Dimitri hesitated, and I'm not sure anyone but me caught the sudden glint in his eyes-or knew what it meant. The question was stupid, and I think Dimitri-maybe, just maybe-wanted to laugh. With his normal skill, he maintained his composure.

"Anyone would go blind staring into the sun long enough," he replied. "I'd go through what anyone else here would."

Reece didn't seem to like the answer, but there was no fault in the logic. He pursed his lips together and moved on to the next question. "Does it scald your skin?"

"Not at the moment."

Lissa glanced over at the crowd and noticed me. She couldn't feel me the way I could through our bond, but sometimes it seemed she had an uncanny sense of when I was around. I think she sensed my aura if I was close enough, since all spirit users claimed the field of light around shadow-kissed people was very distinct. She gave me a small smile before turning back to the questioning.

Dimitri, ever vigilant, noticed her tiny movement. He looked over to see what had distracted her, caught sight of me, and faltered a little on Reece's next question, which was, "Have you noticed whether your eyes occasionally turn red?"

"I..." Dimitri stared at me for several moments and then jerked his head back toward Reece. "I haven't been around many mirrors. But I think my guards would have noticed, and none of them have said anything."

Nearby, one of the guardians made a small noise. He barely managed to keep a straight face, but I think he too had wanted to snicker at the ridiculous line of questioning. I couldn't recall his name, but when I'd been at Court long ago, he and Dimitri had chatted and laughed quite a bit when together. If an old friend was starting to believe Dimitri was a dhampir again, then that had to be a good sign.

The Moroi next to Reece glared around, trying to figure out where the noise had come from, but discovered nothing. The questioning continued, this time having to do with whether Dimitri would step into the church if they asked him to.

"I can go right now," he told them. "I'll go to services tomorrow if you want." Reece made another note, no doubt wondering if he could get the priest to douse Dimitri in holy water.

"This is all a distraction," a familiar voice said in my ear. "Smoke and mirrors. That's what Aunt Tasha says." Christian now stood beside me.

"It needs to be done," I murmured back. "They have to see that he isn't Strigoi anymore."

"Yeah, but they've barely signed the age law. The queen gave the go-ahead for this as soon as the Council's session let out because it's sensational and will make people pay attention to something new. It was how they finally got the hall cleared. 'Hey, go look at the sideshow!'"

I could almost hear Tasha saying that word for word. Regardless, there was truth to it. I felt conflicted. I wanted Dimitri to be free. I wanted him to be the way he used to be. Yet I didn't appreciate Tatiana doing this for her own political gain and not because she actually cared about what was right. This was possibly the most monumental thing to happen in our history. It needed to be treated as such. Dimitri's fate shouldn't be a convenient "sideshow" to distract everyone from an unfair law.

Reece was now asking both Lissa and Dimitri to describe exactly what they'd experienced the night of the raid. I had a feeling this was something they'd recounted quite a bit. Although Dimitri had been the picture of nonthreatening composure so far, I still sensed that gray feel to him, the guilt and torment he felt over what he had done as a Strigoi. Yet, when he turned to listen to Lissa tell her version of the story, his face lit up with wonder. Awe. Worship.

Jealousy flashed through me. His feelings weren't romantic, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that he had rejected me but regarded her as the greatest thing in the world. He'd told me never to talk to him again and sworn he'd do anything for her. Again I felt that petulant sense of being wronged. I refused to believe that he couldn't love me anymore. It wasn't possible, not after all he and I had been through together. Not after everything we'd felt for each other.

"They sure seem close," Christian noted, a suspicious note in his voice. I had no time to tell him his worries were unfounded because I wanted to hear what Dimitri had to say.

The story of his change was hard for others to follow, largely because spirit was still so misunderstood. Reece got as much out of it as he could and then turned the questioning over to Hans. Hans, ever practical, had no need for extensive interrogation. He was a man of action, not words. Gripping a stake in his hand, he asked Dimitri to touch it. The standing guardians tensed, probably in case Dimitri tried to grab the stake and go on a rampage.

Instead, Dimitri calmly reached out and held the top of the stake for a few moments. There was a collective intake of breath as everyone waited for him to scream in pain since Strigoi couldn't touch charmed silver. Instead, Dimitri looked bored.

Then he astonished them all. Drawing his hand back, he held out the bottom of his muscled forearm toward Hans. With the sunny weather, Dimitri was wearing a T-shirt, leaving the skin there bare.

"Cut me with it," he told Hans.

Hans arched an eyebrow. "Cutting you with this will hurt no matter what you are."

"It would be unbearable if I were a Strigoi," Dimitri pointed out. His face was hard and determined. He was the Dimitri I'd seen in battle, the Dimitri who never backed down. "Do it. Don't go easy on me."

Hans didn't react at first. Clearly, this was an unexpected course of action. Decision finally flashed across his features, and he struck out, swiping the stake's point against Dimitri's skin. As Dimitri had requested, Hans didn't hold back. The point dug deep, and blood welled up. Several Moroi, not used to seeing blood (unless they were drinking it), gasped at the violence. As one, we all leaned forward.

Dimitri's face showed he definitely felt pain, but charmed silver on a Strigoi wouldn't just hurt-it would burn. I'd cut a lot of Strigoi with stakes and heard them scream in agony. Dimitri grimaced and bit his lip as the blood flowed over his arm. I swear, there was pride in his eyes at his ability to stay strong through that.

When it became obvious he wouldn't start flailing, Lissa reached toward him. I sensed her intentions; she wanted to heal him.

"Wait," said Hans. "A Strigoi would heal from this in minutes."

I had to give Hans credit. He'd worked two tests into one. Dimitri shot him a grateful look, and Hans gave a small nod of acknowledgment. Hans believed, I realized. Whatever his faults, Hans truly thought Dimitri was a dhampir again. I would love him forever for that, no matter how much filing he made me do.

So, we all stood there watching poor Dimitri bleed. It was kind of sick, really, but the test worked. It was obvious to everyone that the cut wasn't going anywhere. Lissa was finally given leave to heal it, and that caused a bigger reaction among the crowd. Murmurs of wonder surrounded me, and those enraptured goddess-worshipping looks showed on people's faces.

Reece glanced at the crowd. "Does anyone have any questions to add to ours?"

No one spoke. They were all dumbfounded by the sights before them.

Well, someone had to step forward. Literally.

"I do," I said, striding toward them.

No, Rose, begged Lissa.

Dimitri wore an equally displeased look. Actually, so did almost everyone sitting near him. When Reece's gaze fell on me, I had a feeling he was seeing me in the Council room all over again, calling Tatiana a sanctimonious bitch. I put my hands on my hips, not caring what they thought. This was my chance to force Dimitri to acknowledge me.

"When you used to be Strigoi," I began, making it clear that I believed that was in the past, "you were very well connected. You knew about the whereabouts of lots of Strigoi in Russia and the U.S., right?"

Dimitri eyed me carefully, trying to figure out where I was going. "Yes."

"Do you still know them?"

Lissa frowned. She thought I was going to inadvertently implicate Dimitri as still being in contact with other Strigoi.

"Yes," he said. "So long as none of them have moved." The answer came more swiftly this time. I wasn't sure if he'd guessed my tactic or if he just trusted that my Rose-logic would go somewhere useful.

"Would you share that information with the guardians?" I asked. "Would you tell us all the Strigoi hideouts so that we could strike out against them?"

That got a reaction. Proactively seeking Strigoi was as hotly debated as the other issues going around right now, with strong opinions on all sides. I heard those opinions reiterated behind me in the crowd, some people saying I was suggesting suicide while others acknowledged we had a valuable tool.

Dimitri's eyes lit up. It wasn't the adoring look he often gave Lissa, but I didn't care. It was similar to the ones we used to share, in those moments where we understood each other so perfectly, we didn't even need to vocalize what we were thinking. That connection flashed between us, as did his approval-and gratitude.

"Yes," he replied, voice strong and loud. "I can tell you everything I know about Strigoi plans and locations. I'd face them with you or stay behind-whichever you wanted."

Hans leaned forward in his chair, expression eager. "That could be invaluable." More points for Hans. He was on the side of hitting out at Strigoi before they came to us.

Reece flushed-or maybe he was just feeling the sun. In their efforts to see if Dimitri would burn up in the light, the Moroi were exposing themselves to discomfort. "Now hold on," Reece exclaimed over the increasing noise. "That has never been a tactic we endorse. Besides, he could always lie-"

His protests were cut off by a feminine scream. A small Moroi boy, no more than six, had suddenly broken from the crowd and run toward us. It was his mother who had screamed. I moved in to stop him, grabbing his arm. I wasn't afraid that Dimitri would hurt him, only that the boy's mother would have a heart attack. She came forward, face grateful.

"I have questions," the boy, obviously trying to be brave, said in a small voice.

His mother reached for him, but I held up my hand. "Hang on a sec." I smiled down at him. "What do you want to ask? Go ahead." Behind him, fear flashed over his mother's face, and she cast an anxious look at Dimitri. "I won't let anything happen to him," I whispered, though she had no way of knowing I could back that up. Nonetheless, she stayed where she was.

Reece rolled his eyes. "This is ridic-"

"If you're Strigoi," the boy interrupted loudly, "then why don't you have horns? My friend Jeffrey said Strigoi have horns."

Dimitri's eyes fell not on the boy but on me for a moment. Again, that spark of knowing shot between us. Then, face smooth and serious, Dimitri turned to the boy and answered, "Strigoi don't have horns. And even if they did, it wouldn't matter because I'm not Strigoi."

"Strigoi have red eyes," I explained. "Do his eyes look red?"

The boy leaned forward. "No. They're brown."

"What else do you know about Strigoi?" I asked.

"They have fangs like us," the boy replied.

"Do you have fangs?" I asked Dimitri in a singsong voice. I had a feeling this was already-covered territory, but it took on a new feel when asked from a child's perspective.

Dimitri smiled-a full, wonderful smile that caught me off guard. Those kinds of smiles were so rare from him. Even when happy or amused, he usually only gave half smiles. This was genuine, showing all his teeth, which were as flat as those of any human or dhampir. No fangs.

The boy looked impressed. "Okay, Jonathan," said his mother anxiously. "You asked. Let's go now."

"Strigoi are super strong," continued Jonathan, who possibly aspired to be a future lawyer. "Nothing can hurt them." I didn't bother correcting him, for fear he'd want to see a stake shoved through Dimitri's heart. In fact, it was kind of amazing that Reece hadn't already requested that. Jonathan fixed Dimitri with a piercing gaze. "Are you super strong? Can you be hurt?"

"Of course I can," replied Dimitri. "I'm strong, but all sorts of things can still hurt me."

And then, being Rose Hathaway, I said something I really shouldn't have to the boy. "You should go punch him and find out."

Jonathan's mother screamed again, but he was a fast little bastard, eluding her grasp. He ran up to Dimitri before anyone could stop him-well, I could have-and pounded his tiny fist against Dimitri's knee.

Then, with the same reflexes that allowed him to dodge enemy attacks, Dimitri immediately feinted falling backward, as though Jonathan had knocked him over. Clutching his knee, Dimitri groaned as though he were in terrible pain.

Several people laughed, and by then, one of the other guardians had caught hold of Jonathan and returned him to his near-hysterical mother. As he was being dragged away, Jonathan glanced over his shoulder at Dimitri. "He doesn't seem very strong to me. I don't think he's a Strigoi."

This caused more laughter, and the third Moroi interrogator, who'd been quiet, snorted and rose from his seat. "I've seen all I need to. I don't think he should walk around unguarded, but he's no Strigoi. Give him a real place to stay and just keep guards on him until further decisions are made."

Reece shot up. "But-"

The other man waved him off. "Don't waste any more time. It's hot, and I want to go to bed. I'm not saying I understand what happened, but this is the least of our problems right now, not with half the Council wanting to rip the other half's heads off over the age decree. If anything, what we've seen today is a good thing-miraculous, even. It could alter the way we've lived. I'll report back to Her Majesty."

And like that, the group began dispersing, but there was wonder on some of their faces. They too were beginning to realize that if what had happened to Dimitri was real, then everything we'd ever known about Strigoi was about to change. The guardians stayed with Dimitri, of course, as he and Lissa rose. I immediately moved toward them, eager to bask in our victory. When he'd been "knocked over" by Jonathan's tiny punch, Dimitri had given me a small smile, and my heart had leapt. I'd known then that I'd been right. He did still have feelings for me. But now, in the blink of an eye, that rapport was gone. Seeing me walk toward them, Dimitri's face grew cold and guarded again.

Rose, said Lissa through the bond. Go away now. Leave him alone.

"The hell I will," I said, both answering her aloud and addressing him. "I just furthered your case."

"We were doing fine without you," said Dimitri stiffly.

"Oh yeah?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You seemed pretty grateful a couple minutes ago when I thought up the idea of you helping us against Strigoi."

Dimitri turned to Lissa. His voice was low, but it carried to me. "I don't want to see her."

"You have to!" I exclaimed. A few of the departing people paused to see what the racket was about. "You can't ignore me."

"Make her go away," Dimitri growled.

"I'm not-"

ROSE!

Lissa shouted in my head, shutting me up. Those piercing jade eyes stared me down. Do you want to help him or not? Standing here and yelling at him is going to make him even more upset! Is that what you want? Do you want people to see that? See him get mad and yell back at you just so you don't feel invisible? They need to see him calm. They need to see him... normal. It's true-you did just help. But if you don't walk away right now, you could ruin everything.

I stared at them both aghast, my heart pounding. Her words had all been in my mind, but Lissa might as well have strode up to me and chewed me out aloud. My temper shot up even more. I mean with all that i have done to get dimitri back to the way he was before all this happened, and he just tries to throw me away. And Lissa, my best friend of all people should know how hard this has been on me and yet shes helping him.

"Wow" I mumble staring at both of them "I see how it is. After all I have done for you Dimirti! Do you have any idea what i have been through the last couple months since you have been gone" I half sobbed "I suffered through your turning, you kidnapped and abused me and still I refused to give up on you!, I did some pretty extreme things to get you back to me with some stuff you would not believe and yet you treat me like this!"

And you!" I growled at Lissa. They both contiuted to stare at me in stunned silence, "I have practually given up my whole life to protect you, I had to give up the only man i have ever loved and still that isn't enough for you"

"Rose..." Lissa whispered, looking around at the crowed that has contiued to grow around us, "maybe now is not the right time to talk about this?"

I look around as i wiped my cheaks, seeing everyone staring at me, I relized something in that exact moment. This was my future, always being the girl who causes problems, always the one looked at with pity. The one who got dumped.

Well not anymore, I look up at Dimitri and Lissa one more time and see the look of pity on their faces. I took a deep breath and put on my gaurdian mask, "You know what your right, I have behaved rather poorly today"

"Rose..."

"No." I intrupted her "I finially see it. Im sorry for wasting your time Princess, Mr Belikov, Goodbye." I say as i turn and walk away from both of them. I vagley hear Lissa trying to call my name but i ignore her, I am done with letting everyone walk all over me, I am done with always being second.

I move past all the people whisping around me and knew this was going to be the gosspic that will last for weeks but i couldn't even bring my self to care. I turned and head stright to Queen Tatiana chambers where i knew she would be.

The Gardian tried to stop me before reaching the door but I ignored him and banged stright on her door. Another gardian opened the door in suprise "Hathaway? What do you want?"

I have never met him before but clearly he knows me, "I need to speak to her majesty" I demanded

"She is a little busy" he states with a hard look.

"Trust me, she wants to see me" I growled back at him.

"I am sorry but..." He didn't get a chance to finish before her majesty intrupts "Who's at the door?"

"Miss Rosemaire Hathaway, your highness" He turns and bows.

There was a brife moment of silence before she says "Let her in"

The Gardian steps aside as i make my way on. Tatiana is sitting at her desk surrowed by mountians of paper work staring at me, "To what do i owe this pleasure Miss Hathaway?" she asks.

I take a deep breath before answering "I want transfered out of court immedianty and put under a different assigment."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

 **This is all fiction, I apologize for any spelling or grammer mistakes in the story, I suck at english ;) I don't own any of the characters thats the brillant authors work.**

 **Enjoy...**

It's been two years since that day at court.

I still remember every last detail of what happened between Dimirti, Vasilisa and I. Through I cant seem to regret my decision to leave, I knew what my future would have been like if I have stayed.

I would have gave up my entire life to protect Lissa while I slowly fade away into nothingness. Being away from court and the academy has made me see the errors in what has been drilled into since we where kids, The Moroi are more then capable of protecting themselves but instead they sit on their asses and pretend their so high and mightly while Dhampirs die one by one.

I have seen alot in the last two years that I sometimes wish i hadn't. Seen alot of people die because of the Moroi and their belif that their lives are more important then ours.

Though I have to say i am baised, I mean i hunt them for a living.

Oh! I probably failed to metion how much my life has changed in the last two years, i'm no longer a Dhampire anymore. That got tooken from me after a week of leaving court. I mean i didn't believe that i was the best Dhampir out but I atleast believed that since what occured with Dimirti I would have been able to handle anything but I was so wrong.

You see, I left the bar with my charge that I got assiged to since leaving court when I heard a strange noise. I turned towards the snobby royal that i was babysitting and whispered for him to go back into the bar where its safe. Not the least surprising that he runs stright in there like a little chicken before the words even left my mouth but hey who am i to judge.

I pulled my stake out of my hoster and slowly started to walk forward and gaze around the surrunding areas. When i couldn't see anything around me, i slowly turned to gaze around the conrner where the back alley leaded to. I hear a faint moan give out like someone was being sufficated. I slow my walk down to a crawl and open up my sixth sense, looking for any sign where there might be more then one person.

When i was certain there was no one else, I spead up my walk and turned the corner to see a man about 6 foot 2 wearing all black with light blond hair, holding up a little peitit girl who didn't look a day over eighteen. I could see her sturgglingh as she was being held up against the wall by her throut. She struggles for a few more seconds before i saw the light slowly start to drain out of her eyes as he took the bit of blood her body had. It always got to me how the people that die will never get the chance to see their loved ones again or feel the rush of the ocean or ever experince anything anymore. There whole life over in a istent.

The Strogoi thossed the girl like she was trash near the dumpster and started to turn around. Before he got the upper hand I made my move, I pounced on him with a round house kick right into the stomach. Before he had a change to react I was on him in a second and staked him right through the heart.

It was then when I relised my mistake but it was too late, i felt a cold shiver go through me but before i had a change to react two sets of hands latched on from both sides and lifted me up. I could feel the panic start to take over as i gazed around the ally. I was surrounded by five strigoi, there was four males and one female. The males were all dressed in suits and stood in the darkness so i wasn't able to get a good discrption but then the female steped forward from the group and i couldn't contain my gasped.

Standing in the middle of the group was someone i havent seen in years but barly recogized.

"Sonya" I whispperd "What are you doing here?"

She gave me a cold smile "Its good to see you to Rosemaire, i must say i was surprised to hear when i was told that you left the princess alone unattended" she laughs

I work up my best Rose Hathaway glare and spook "I did not leave the princess unprotected, she has the whole court backing her up"

"True" she nodded as she slowly walks forward "But i don't care about her"

"You don't" I swallowed

She smirks "No Rosemaire, i never wanted her" She says as she leans closer "I wanted you."

I gasped before everything went black.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

 **This is all fiction, I apologize for any spelling or grammer mistakes in the story, I suck at english ;) I don't own any of the characters thats the brillant authors work.**

That night I went from being an ordinary Dhampirs to a Strigoi.

I have to admit though that Dimitri had a point, nothing is better then the power you get when you transform.

The freedom.

Though alot has changed since I was a little Dhampir, now i have the power of the gods. I didn't just gain the powers of an Strigoi, I also still have my gifts from when i was shadow kissed but now, I have better control. I am faster, Stronger and more advance then any other of my kind. With the help of Sonya, I am now the proud ruler of the North and East Strigoi of the world, while another basted has control of the South and West region.

See, I found it funny just how different the world is out here then it is told in the acadamy. When i got out Sonya lead me to a group of Strigoi that aren't as bad as we were always told. I mean don't get me wrong they still hurt and kill people but I made sure they atleast deserve it before we rip their througts out, i mean were not monsters. Except the others as we like to refer them as are more then happy to kill anyone that gets in their way.

We have been at war since the day I had enough and took over. I always knew i was different the minute i was awakened but I relized my true streagh when i was in danger. Just becasue you turn dosen't mean everyone you pissed off when you were trying to get your boyfriend back wasnt still pissed at you and wanted to kill you. I had a lot of problems with that.

Sonya and a group of us were out on my first hunt when he sent people after me. We were out numbered and surrounded, and I didn't know how or why but i just snapped and went into attack mode. Next thing i know i had a pile of bodys at my feet and everyone gasping at me. After that night I decided to take over. It took some time, I had to kill alot of people that decided to challange me and only left the people that were loyal to me. Now im sourrounded by men and women that would die for me and I them. It took Soyna andn I a little to relize but when Strigoi are around me they become a little less crazy and more human. They start to remember that their is more then just bloodlust. We believe it might have something to do with my shadow kiss half.

Now who said there was no loyality amoungs thugs.

I pushed the King out of every country in the northen hemisphere and then slowly made my way west. Then he sent out men to demand a truce where i wont interfer with his kingdom and his mine. I thought it was best at the time but now i realised the mistake. He was just buying time to build a bigger army to attack, but he had a problem, i wasn't going to give up that easy.

Thankfully during our little war, the Moroi and Dhampir were busy congratulating their new queen so they didn't pay much attention to how big the world of the damned was changing. Though I always knew Vasilisa would make an amazing queen expecially with Christan at her side. I still feel the slight ping in the heart when I think of all that i miss. Vasilisa and Christans engagment, their wedding as well as her coragation. Dosen't mean i wasn't there, for every occation i was always watching in the backgroud.

Though nothing upsets me more then when I watch Dimitri. He is now in charge of the royal guard protecting Lissa as well as Eddie. He has grown into such a strong, Handsome man, the only thing keeping me sane is that he hasn't moved on. I understand now with what he was going through as a Strigoi, the deep need to be with your other half. I'm not sure if its love like it was before but i know i still want him with me. The worst part is that i know he still wants me too, I listen to him cry some nights whispering my name and it breaks a part of my heart that I thought was lost the moment of my turn.

I am though happy for Adrian, two months after my disappernce he got with Sdyney. I don't need to say how big of a deal that is since she despises our kind, the only part I felt sorry for her was that the Alchemists throw her aside when she told them. They really are assholes. They are really good together though and from what i'm told is she just got pregent which is good.

As far as i am aware no one knows what happened to me. There not sure if im dead or just in hiding. I killed everyone that knows my true identity that i don't trust and wear my blood red cloak with my hood always up. Most of my own people dont even know what i look like, Sonya handles everything unless i am despretly needed. I do everything i can to ensure that none of my past catches up to my present or at least i tried.

And it didn't. Or at least it didn't for two years.

 **Present**

"Rosemaire" Sonya intrupts me with my sparing.

"What" I huff as I made my way away from my opponent towards my water bottle.

"We have a problem" She says while glancing at Aton.

I roll my eyes and pick up my cloak and throw it on, "Fine, lets go to my office"

"Perfect," she says as she moves aside to let me pass. I walk up the stairs from my basment up the the first story of my house.

Well house is an understament. My house is practally a castle in the outskirts of Northen Russia. I have over a hundred aces of grounds compacted to be the perfect training ground. My place you could say is a acadamy of sorts, I have people come and go that get trained and be a part in my army. The enforces live in the house with me and the only one that know my identity but the rest don't stay any longer then 3 months before moving on. The only thing my people know about me is that i was a Dhampirs who got betrayed by people at court and now dispise the very people living their. Thats all i will let them know.

I was surprised when i reached my office and found all six of my enforces sitting around the table set up in there. At the first two chairs where my main enforces that stay more closer to home, Jack who has medium brown hair with blue eyes who was turned walking home from work one day, 250 years ago. The next was Joseph who is rufly 300 with dark skin and green eyes, if there was ever a man you would be afraid of its him. Next we have Mat, Tom and Katie who where all siblings 70 years ago when they were attacked at home one night. Last but not least is Katherine, she is the closes to me other then Sonya and my most trusted enforcer. She was turned 500 years ago becasue she was betrayed by her lover, maybe thats why I relate to her so much.

Sonya walks into the room after me and closes the door so i am able to remove my cloak.

"Sit down" She says as she walks over and sits in the chair put next to mine.

"Okay, whats going on?"

Everyone stares at each other for several seconds before resting their gazes on Sonya. She huffs and glares at everyone before turning to me, "We have a slight problem that we are all not sure how to tell you about"

"Well get it over with then" I growled. The only time they get like this is when their about to talk about the royal court.

She hesitates before starting, "Well you see, Queen Dragomir was in contact with some of our men and was asking for our assistance.

That got me to shot right up, "What?"

She swollows before continuing, "She is on hold right now, waiting to talk to you"

I glare at her as her words finally sunk in "You what?" i whisper

"I told her that you need to be present before we can make any arrangments but she would like to negociate, shes on sype right now." She says slowly garding my reaction.

I take a deep breath before rising from my chair and making my way other to the door where my cloak was located. I slowly put it on over me while speaking, "You answer any questions she has Sonya and don't even give any indication onto who i am." I growled out between clutch teeth.

"Of cause not Rosemaire" she scoffs before rising aswell and making her way to the computer. She presses the on button and speaks "Hello Vasilisa"

"Hello Mrs Karp"


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

 **This is all fiction, I apologize for any spelling or grammer mistakes in the story, I suck at english ;) I don't own any of the characters thats the brillant authors work.**

"Vasilisa, I would like you to meet Her Majastly" She says as she turns and bows to me. The enforces bow as well when hearing the title.

To be honset is kind of irrates me but hey, I turn my gaze up to the screen to hold back a gasp. In the big screen above me is my past, Vasilisa, Eddie, my mother, Christian and worst of all Dimitri. He is standing at the back staring at the screen with an emotionless expression but i know better. Just by looking into his eyes I can see the pain and sadness hiden, it nearly brings me to my knees. If i had one weakness it would be him.

I was intrupted from my gaze when Lissa turns her eyes to me and speaks, "Your Majastly, I thank you for taking this call on such short notice but we require your assistince."

I keep back my laugh as I see the look on all their faces when she speaks the last part. Obviously i am the last resort or else she would never ask help from the strigoi. I nod my head at them as I make my way over to the seat beside Sonya.

Clearly she expected more because before she can asnwer Sonya speaks, "My Majastly dosen't want to talk to you so all questions must be directed to me, if you want us to give you the time of day."

I can see the look of fustration come across her face and her words come out tight, "Of cause"

"Good" Sonya smiles while flashing her teeth, everyone sniggers while everyone on screen flinch. "Now how can we help you?"

Vasilisa shallows before speaking, "Well as your aware, we have been keeping tabs on the Striogi with the turf wars going on between you and the "others," as we have favioured you other them, we thought it was best to contact you, seeing as your the most reseable of the two." she pauses before contining "Over the past year the Moroi are in grave danger of becoming extinct" I snort, noticing how she dosen't bring up Dhampirs "The 'others' are growing bigger and bigger trying to take over court and with each battle we fight more and more of our men are dying. Your our only chance of helping us and we implore you to help. Please" She begs

All my men turn towards me to see what i think. I gaze up at the people that used to mean the world to me and pause. I know that i dont owe these people anything, I gave them everything i was a long time ago and they throw it back in my face one way or another but still i couldn't say the words. I turn my gaze to Sonya and speak lowly so none of them could hear me, "Tell her we will think about it, give us two days and we will make our way to court, we want a safe passage."

Everyone gasps at me for a few moements before Sonya turns towards the screen, "We will be more then happy to hear more about this..."

Vasilisa intrupts "That's great i can have men sent..."

Sonya laughs and intrupts. "I don't think you understand Vasilisa if you want our help, we want to come to court with a safe passage."

They all gasped and start talking at once on screen, before Lissa tells them to shut up, "I can't do that" she stresses

"Well then im sorry, clearly this was a waste of time" she turns and walkes over the turn the end call button.

"WAIT!" Lissa Screams, "Fine, I'll grant you one free night to come onto our grounds to meet but only two of you and you must leave straight after, with no weponds"

Sonya laughs, "Remember Vasilisa you need us, we make the rules, we will agree to staying only for the meeting but not the rest. Her majaisty will take all six of her enforces as well as my self and if you can have your weponds then we can have ours." she growls the last part

Vasilisa pales before turning and whispering to Christan. They talk for two mintues before turning back to us, she breaths "Fine. But you follow our rules when here, do not bite, touch or hurt any of my people or it will be war."

Sonya turns and gazes at me, "Do you agree your majestly?" I smirk and nod at her, "Perfect, ill see you in two day."

Then turns and ends the call.

 **Two days later:**

"Ready?" Sonya askes as everyone gets out of the 2013 Ford Expedition out front of the court. Just two mintues down the road is the entrance to the Royal court where the gaurds are standing watch.

I smirk at her and say, "Ready as ill ever be, hoods up boys" and turn my attention towards to fense. See one part that the Strigoi find funny with the court is that we can easliy make our way in its just the wands with try to avoid. We all stare at each other before I turn and laugh, "Race ya!"

Everyone laughs and takes off. I take a deep breath and fix my stare on the problem in front of me, I bring my hands up and take off, when i get close to the wall I lean forward before lifting one foot on the wall and jumping off it into the grounds on the other side. I hear my thud first followed by several others before I use my speed and trace to the front doors near the court house. On my way i notice two things:

ONE: There was no one insight, so clearly they all got told to say indoors and don't come out.

TWO: Their was the royals and their gardians standing outside the courts doors obviously waiting for us to appear, they just didn't realise we wouldn't be coming with escorts.

I hear the startaling gasps as I appear 10 feet infront of them, all gardians jump into battles modes with the love of my life in the front.

"Back off" He growls as he croches low. I tilt my head to the side gazing down at him, he really is perfect he looks just like he did two years ago but not at the same time. He still has his long brown hair tied up into his ponytail and goegous big brown eyes with his amazing muscles but at the same time it looks like he's aged ten years. His eyes look hard and worn, even his pose as he stands infront of the Lissa looks half assed compared to his normal self. It looks like he just givin up. It hurts me to look at him like this.

It only took five more seconds but the enforces catch up and steps infront of me, "Are you alright, your majaisty?" Asked Tom.

"I am fine guys" I whisper sofly, "You may all stand up now, we want to appear less threating."

Slowly one by one they all straghten until everyone is standing. The Gauargins slowly follow suit until everyone is standing and glaring at each other. Sonya makes her way forward and takes off her hood, everyone around them just stand and stare in stunned silence, clearly even though they all knew she was coming they are still surprised.

Lisa was the first one to speak up, "Umm, Please all follow us inside so we can talk proparly." Everyone follows her as she makes her way inside. I can't help gazing around the rooms, rememebing how it was like before I left. I looked towards Sonya and can see she was remembering to, sometimes i forget she was here aswell.

As we made our way to the end of the coradoor and enter the courtroom i feel Sonya stop and freeze. I lift my gaze to see Mikhail standing at the front near Lissa gasping at Sonya. I quickly grab her hand as i see her take a step forward, "Remember, he's not like us, he's like them and if you get mixed up with him again he will turn you like Dimirti had. Is that what you want? To go crazy again?" I whisper

She takes a deep breath before slipping on her strigoi face and turning towards me "Of cause not, i was just surprise." Before turning back to everyone and taking her seat at the end of the table, taking off her coat. I follow suit and sit in the chair beside hers but keeping mine on. I feel my men behind me stand around both Sonya and myself to ensure no one can get behind us.

Everyone watches us carefully before the Moroi slowly take their seats and the Dhampirs take their places at the war. Against my better judgement my gaze keeps falling on Dimitri, no matter how hard i try.

Vasilisa looks towards me before speaking, "How did you manage to get past our gaurds at the front gate?"

Sonya answers "It was quite easly, Vasilisa anyone could have done it and i would prefer you direct all questions to me"

Lissa stares at Sonya for a second before answering "If im having a meeting with your queen shouldn't she be answering?"

Sonya scoffs "She despising your kind, she dosen't want to waste a breath on you. So if you were smart you will need to make a damn good case to convice her to even consider helping." she hisses

I smirk as i see her pale right in front of me before slipping on her mask. "Is she even going to take off her hood?" She asked

"No Vasilisa she won't" She says with a slight laugh, I guess you could consider it a bit funny with all our past history.

Lissa takes a deep breath before contiuing, "Right well, as you are aware I have asked you all here because we currently have a slight problem occuring at the moment. Moroi are dropping everywhere with gardians dying even as we speak, court is no longer safe with many going underground. Several schools have been broken into with many of our childrens lives being taken and we need to fix this before it gets too out of hands. There is no other option that to beg and i do mean beg you to help" She pleas, "We will do almost anything to help"

By the end of her speech she looks close to tears, i couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for her, I mean if i didn't become a strogoi this would be apart of my problem to I guess. I turn towards Sonya and nodded at her to contuine of the plan that we have already come up with.

"Look, We are inclind to help" Lissa goes to intrupt before Sonya stops her, "You don't understand, it will come at a pretty big price, something you might not willing pay."

"We will do anything" She breaths.

"You need more fighters," she pause..."We need more soldiers"


	5. Chapter four

**Chapter Four**

 **This is all fiction, I apologize for any spelling or grammer mistakes in the story, I suck at english ;) I don't own any of the characters thats the brillant authors work.**

"What do you mean" She asks confused

"Well its simple, we have an army but its not as big as the 'Others' so I prepose a deal of sorts. Let us make court our training ground, we bring most of our men here and send the some others around the country. You want our help, then fine but we dont want to have to do all the work so this is what you will agree to if you want us to help. All Dhampirs will have to be willing to work with us or get thrown out of court" I almost laughed when i saw all the looks on the guys faces,

"You can't be serious" Lissa scoffs appalled

"Oh i'm dead serious, remember we don't need you, you need us. We would be staying with at court for the next couple months working with your soliders. Of cause we have differnent training styles so all your men would essentially have to become notives again."

"I don't think I can get the council to agree to this" Lisa stressed

"Then your gonna love hearing this, my majasty has one more small request." Sonya Smirks

"What else could she want" Christan laughs sarcastically

"Something i know you and your aunt will just love Mr Ozera, my Majasty wont even consider helping you weak creatures if you dont force, and i do mean force all Moroi to join in the battle and give their lives to protect the good of the many" She states sweetly

And that right there was were shit hit the fan.

The amount of screaming and abuse that got shot at us was just the most funniest shit I had ever seen. I tried really hard not to laugh but hey obviously my men wasn't that professional cause all you could hear over the screaming was them all snicking.

You could see alot of the moroi giving the guys dirty looks, and by then i got sick of all the fucking shit, turning to Sonya I growl "Lets wrap this shit up"

Sonya stands and takes a deep breath before lifting her two fingers and whistling. Everyones head shots up and stares at Sonya in stunned silence, even the men on the back walls stare, "Look, you guys are really pissing us off here okay, I mean hey you want us all to help you and sacrifice all our men to keep you all safe while you sit on your asses and watch and you call us the sadistic ones. There are men dying out there right not and all you guys care about is that you stay comfortable. You want our fucking help well then get off your fucking dicks and do something, now we are leaving cause well, we have better shit to do then sit here and listen to this crap. When you all grow up and actually grow some brains then hey, give us a call and maybe and I do mean, MAYBE we will pick up the fucking phone" she growls before turning towards me and says "Lets go your majesty"

I nod while smirking before standing up and waving for my men to start making there ways out. All you could hear was nothing but silence, though by the time I reached the door leading to the exit, I hear Vaslissa finally speak up, "So," she swallows "if we sit on this to discuss with everyone, can we get back to you if we need your help your majesty."

Everyone turns towards me waiting for my answer. I turn slightly and look at everyone that use to mean more then life its self. Even as a Striogoi and not having as much emotions as i use to have i still couldn't say no. I gave them an altanative and if they say no then i guess i did everything Im required to do. I take a deep breath before nodded once and turning with my new family and walking right out of court for the second time in my life, not entirly sure what my future will hold for me anymore.

A week has gone by and still no word from court, not that I really care but still. I couldn't help but be slightly disappointed and well part of it might be because i really wouldn't mind the chance to check out Dimitri some more. Not that anyone could even blame me, I mean look at him he's a god for hevens sake.

I sigh as I tune back into the fight that has began in front of me, today is the day i come out and check out the process of all the mens training. I make sure at least once a week to come down and make sure that everyone is keeping up to date on their fighting skills for when we need them. For the most part everyone is actually really good, better then the other dark court I can garentee you. I have many spies over there keeping an eye on things, from what I hear, the king of the others are more concerned with having thousands and thousands of men even if most can't even fight. I mean whats the point in having thousands if they can't even throw a punch for god sakes.

I was just about to doze off from seer boardom when Sonya came racing in with a huge smile on her face. I race my eyebrow at her when she comes into speaking distance of me.

Her smirk gets bigger, "Guess whos on the phone?"

"I could only guess with you" while laughing and standing up, already having a slight idea of who it could be. I felt a slight sense of Deja vu as i steped into my office and saw everyone already seated around the table and familar faces on the screen, I felt my lips tugging up to a slight smile as i felt the awquard silence streach around the room.

"What can I do for you?"

 **Hey guys really sorry, I had lots of crap going on and my comptur died so this story was in the air but don't worry i am right back on top of it :)**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

 **This is all fiction, I apologize for any spelling or grammer mistakes in the story, I suck at english ;) I don't own any of the characters thats the brillant authors work.**

"I'm sorry it took to long to get back into contact but we had a lot to discuss" stated Lissa

I nodded my head in agreement, "Carry on," as I took my seat at the head of the table.

She glanced at Christan before turing back to me, "after alot of consideration we have all agreed that for us to have any fighting chance we will need you." It took all my control not to say Duh!

"So," Sonya says moving forward, "you accept all our conditions?"

Lissa took a deep breath before asking, "No negoitating on the Moroi's involvement?"

"Defiently not" Jack laughed as the moroi's sent glares at him.

I looked towards Christan as a big grin spread across his face, "This is gonna be fun"

"Christan!" Lissa growled before turning back to the screen "Sorry about that, when can your men and you arrive?"

Sonya turns to me and raises her eyebrow, I mentally tally how long it would take to have everyone sorted. "Give me three days and I will be in contact with you when we will leave"

"Of cause" Lissa says with clear relief, "Thank you your majesty"

I nodded, "Your welcome" before signing off.

I took a deep breath before turning towards my enforcers, "Well now thats settled, how do you think all our people are gonna take it?" I ask as I make my way towards the window.

"Well" Katherine started "There will be a few who will not agree with this. Others will be hesitate but all and all I think we can get the greater of the population to see that this can be greatly beneficial to us all."

Joseph nodded before continuing, "There is just one problem we have not taken into condieration"

"What's that?" Katie huffed, she was always the impatient one out of all the siblings

He turned towards me before contiuning "How is everyone gonna feed?"

"Huh" I muttered, _Never thought of that._ How are we gonna handle that little delema, of cause the court will have a uproar if we start feasting off all the humans near home and we are taking a fair few with us. "What do you guys recommend?" I ask

Everyone was slient for a few mintues while they thought it over, Funny how Katherine was the first one to break the silence, "How about we have a discustion with everyone and explain that feeding will need to be kept to a bare minimum and set up groups? We have the groups assigned to different human areas around court so that the number of casualties are not so high to be noticed by humans?"

I must admit it was a brillant idea, "Wow, gotta give you credit, never would of thought of that idea."

"I know" she replied with a wink

"Great so its settled, we got a plan now lets go put it into action."

 **Three days later:**

"Wow that was a bitch" I grumbled

Sonya laughed, "Ain't that the truth! Who knew it would be so hard to convice strigoi to help their mortal emenies."

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up Sonya," I swear being queen is so not all its cracked up to be. After the disaster of telling the troops the new plan and dealing with their whining for the last two and a half days, we are now on our way with over 60% of our men. The other 40% I have sent to towns around the academys to ensure the _other's_ don't gain anymore followers.

 _Why can't Strigoi life ever be simple_ , I huff.

"Our destination is five mintues, your majesty" Says Mat as he follows the car infront of him to the court.

Sonya turns towards me, "Are you sure about this Rose?"

I look out the window before replying, "I don't know what you mean?"

She huffs, "Don't play stupid, you know you don't owe them anything!"

I sighed, "Don't you think i know that Sonya, but I don't have much of a choice, if they die" I take a deep breath and whiper, "if he dies and I just sit there, I wouldn't be able to live with it. I might not be as emotionally stable as I was when I was a Dhampir but I still feel. I know that if anything happens to him, that it would destory me."

Sonya looks down and sighs, "I'm not meaning to be harsh, but I don't believe you fully understand the implications if anyone was to find out who you are. Even when turned, you still feel the strong emotions you had before you were turned and the king will use that against you. They will use him," she stressed "I've seen how you are when you are a little out of control and we could only slow you down, how do you think we can control you when you go supernova?"

"You can't, I know that" I grumble as I throw my head back, "but its to late now. So this is the plan, Sonya you will be incharge of everything, I want little contact with anyone but my men. Anything major I will intervine but other then that you are on your own, I trust you."

"Thank you" She smiles

I turn towards my enforces, "You all need to keep an eye on the soliders, make sure no one steps out of line or they will deal with me, understand?" They all nodded before I continue, "Now when we get there, Vasilisa wants us all together to determine how we will handle this situation so I will instuct you what to say Sonya."

She nods, "Of cause, where are they having us staying?"

I rolled my eyes, "They have removed all the men from the guest housing over near the far forest so that we are isolated from the rest. They have three men to a room and an apartment for me and you to share Sonya."

"How far from the royal quarters?" Joseph laughs

"As far as phyically possible" I smile but hey it dosen't bother me.

"We're here" growls Mat as he turns into the driveway of court. I gaze out the window and see a great number of Dhampirs lining the pavement. I don't know if I should feel flattered or not.

I turn towards Sonya, "Let's get this party started!"

Nothing is more funnier then seeing the look on all the Dhampirs faces when we all stepped out of the vans. Sonya and I stepped forward to the front with all the enforces while the rest of the men blended into the background.

"Morning Vasilisa" Sonya smiled

Lissa gives a tight smile, "Morning Miss Karp, so glad you could join us tonight"

"Wouldn't have it any other way" She smiles before turning her focaus to Mikhail, "Hello darling, did you miss me?"

Mikhail glares at Sonya but stays slient.

I stook my head before turning my head slightly towards Sonya, "Lets speed this along, shall we?"

Sonya gave a slight nod before turning back towards Lissa "Do you mind if we get settled into our rooms before the assembly?"

Lissa took a deep breath before answering, "Of cause, go right ahead! We will be waiting in the arena for you when your finished." With that she nods at all the Dhampirs and turns to head down the pathway until all that remained was my mother and Mikhail. Though only two stood infront of us, I could still feel several pair of eyes surrounding us.

Sonya shoots me a glance before turning to Janine, "I guess your our welcome committee?" She smirks, not mentioning the others watching.

Janine gives a tight smile "Follow me," before turning the opposite direction from where Lissa went.

I shook my head, _'She was never one to be friendly' I thought._

Following behind mother gave me a great time to study her, kinda funny how its been two years and yet she dosen't look like she's grown an inch though her hair is slightly shorter then the last time we were together. The more I look at her the more curious I become, we have never had a great relationship but I could still notice subtle changes in her, she seems more reserve, harder. She walks stiff and detached, I really couldn't believe my disaperance could make that much of a differnce to her.

Finally after five mintues of awkward silence, we reached our destination. Janine turned towards Mikhail and asked for the keys, after pulling a bunch from his pockets he handed them to her. She then turns towards sonya and hands the keys, "Every key is the same so hand the all out, you may choose your own rooms and roomates, everyone has moved there things out so that everything is empty." She then procceds to pull out another two keys from her pocket, "These keys are for your apartment on the top floor, its seperate from the others and accessed by the back stares. Please try to keep the damnge to a minumin while you stay here. Now if you will excus us, we should be getting back, when you finish packing away your things join us in the hall, Sonya I believe you will still know where that is." Sonya nodded her head in agreement before Mikhail and mum turned and made there was towards the assemly.

I turn towards my men, "I thank you for your patience and not making any snide comments towards the the Dhampirs, you will be greatly rewarded. For now please pack away your things and meet back here in five mintues, Thank you."

I turn towards Sonya as everyone ran off and stated, "That went better then I thought"


End file.
